Family forever
by Melissa E Malfoy
Summary: When Lily Ketchum goes off on her journey leaving behind her 8 year old brother Ash and her mum, she becomes a gym leader of one of the 2 gyms that Ash didn't challenge in Kanto. Then, Ash comes back from Kalos and has forgotten her and she is now one of the Elite 4 and he also meets his old rival, Gary and his crush, Dawn as he tries to find his sister who has changed since then.
1. Prolouge

**A/N: This was a random idea I came up without thinking so if it isn't good then I am sorry but I felt the need to write this.**

 **Me: Lily, Will you do the disclaimer  
Lily: Yes, ClatoshipperTHG does not own pokemon and the only character that she made up is me  
Me: That is right now on with the story**

 **Prolouge**

 **Lily's POV**

'Lily, Lily,' I hear my little brother Ash scream.  
'Ash, what is it,' I asked him.  
'Who are you going to choose for your starter pokemon tommorow,' He asked me.  
'I think I will choose a Charmander and call it Cece,' I told him. Today was my 10th birthday and tommorow, I am picking up my starter pokemon from Professor Oak's Lab. My brother is 8 and he still can't wait.  
'Cool, when I am old enough, I am going to be the world's best pokemon master,' He told me  
'No, you know that is going to me, not just that but I will also be a Top Coordinator,' I smiled.  
'Ok, Sis,' Ash sighed.  
'In 2 years, it will be your turn and you will challenge all the gyms and go for the Indigo League, right little guy,' I told him.  
'I am not little,' He stormed off in a hump.

 _The next day_

'Bye Ash, Bye Mum,' I told them.  
'Make sure that you change your underwear,' My mum told me.  
'I will mum,' I said and I set off in my green dress with black leggings underneath and a red backpack and I chose Charmander who I called Cece before setting out on my journey.

 **A/N: I hope you enjoyed the Prolouge and please review. I also write Hunger games fan fiction so check out my profile and the next chapter will be set when Ash gets back from Kalos. ~ClatoshipperTHG**


	2. Back from Kalos

**A/N: Chapter 1 here we go. Rememer this is set when Ash gets back from Kalos and he has been on many adventures.  
Me: Ash will you do today's disclaimer  
Ash: ClatoshipperTHG does not own Pokemon**

 **Chapter one: Back from Kalos**

 **Ash's POV:**

I finally returned home to a long journey in Kalos and guess what, I won the league. The plane landed and my mum was waiting with a mysterious girl. 'Hey Mum, Hey,'  
'Hey, I am Lily and I am the newest member of the Kanto Elite 4, I took Agatha's place and she now runs my gym,' Lily said to me.  
'I want to challenge you to a battle then,' I smiled.  
'Of course, is 4 against 4 okay with you, we will be doing double battles and the first one to have 4 pokemon faint loses,' Lily told me.  
'Should we do it in Pallet Town,' I asked her.  
'Okay, It will be a great change to visit my home town after 2 years,' Lily smiled and I was shocked.  
'Wait, you come from Pallet Town,' I looked at her dumbfounded.  
'Yeah, got my starter pokemon from Professor Oak and everything,' She smiled at me and we walked to Pallet town with my mum. I showed her me and my mum's house and we went in the garden to battle. 'Ash, right,' She asked me.  
'Yes, how did you know my name,' I asked her.  
'You are famous for winning the Kalos league,' I told him. 'Now you can choose your pokemon first,' She told me.  
'Froakie, Fletchinder, come on out,' I called them out.  
'Cece, Quilava, spotlight,' She called out and Cece seemed to ring a bell when a Charizard and Quilavia came onto the battle field.  
'Wait, Cece, where have I heard that before, Cece, Cece,' I mumbled. 'Froakie water pulse on Charizard, Fletchinder use wing attack on Quilavia,' I screamed.  
'Cece, dodge it, Quilavia use flame thrower,' She called out and Cece dodged it and Quilava hit Fletchinder with flame thrower.  
'Now, focus punch Froakie on Charizard,' I told Froakie  
'Cece dodge then use overheat,' She called out and Overheat was a direct hit and very powerful and knocked Froakie out.  
'Pikachu, I choose you, use thunderbolt on Quilavia,' It scored a direct hit and Quilavia was just standing.  
'Quilava, use flame wheel, full power on Pikachu,' Quilava used it and Pikachu struggled to get up but just about did.  
'Fletchinder peck,' I told him.  
'Cece, use flame thrower,' Cece used flame thrower of Fletchinder and it fainted.  
'Hawlucha, come on out and use steel wing on Quilava,' Quilavia was knocked out by steel wing  
'Flareon, come on out and use Flame thrower on Hawlucha,' Flareon used flame thrower on Hawlucha causing a lot of damage.  
'Hawlucha, Low kick on charizard,' Hawlucha knocked Cece out.  
'Ninetales, spotlight and use flame thrower on pikachu,' Ninetales used flamethrower and Pikachu was knocked out.  
'Hawlucha use low kick on Flareon,' Flareon got hit but was just about standing.  
'Ninetales, Flareon, joint flamethrower,' they both used flame thrower and it hit Hawlucha causing it to knock out. 'Ash, that was a great battle and if you want to know, Cece was my first pokemon and I got it as a charmander,' She told me  
'I enjoyed that but Cece sounds familiar, I have heard it before,' I was curious.  
'Do you remember this conversation when you asked me what starter pokemon I was going to get and I replied charmander and I said I would call it Cece,' She told me.  
'Faintly,' I sighed  
 **A/N: That is the end of another chapter and I hope you liked it. Do you think Ash will remember Lily? Tell me what you think in the reviews. Until next time ~ClatoshipperTHG**


	3. Do you remember me?

**A/N: Sorry this chapter is short but I didn't have long and also this story won't be updated for a while because I am not going to have my laptop with me.  
Me: Now Dawn, will you do the disclaimer  
Dawn: No need to worry, ClatoshipperTHG does not own Pokemon.  
Me: Thanks  
Chapter 2: Do you remember me?**

 **Lily's POV  
** I was crying in my old room. 'He doesn't remember me, he doesn't remember me,' I mumbled as I cried harder and Ash walked in  
'Lily, are you okay,' He asked me.  
'I am fine, totally fine,' I told him.  
'This used to be my sisters old room but I haven't seen her for 2 years,' He sighed  
'Ash, can I ask you something,' I sighed.  
'Yes of course,' He told me.  
'Ash. Do you remember me,' That is all I said.

 **A/N: That is today's chapter. Again, sorry it's short but I have to go. Please review ~ClatoshipperTHG**


End file.
